POKEMAGIC
by Naona
Summary: Draco dans le monde des pokémons, qu'estce que ça donne? Slash au fur et à mesure, enfin, faut comprendre...
1. Chapter 1

**POKEMAGIC**

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages que vous connaissez appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais les autres sont à moi (à mouaaaaaaa)

**Rating** : T Slash-Hétéro...euh...

**Résumé**: Draco emporté dans le monde des Pokémon... Son nom va liu poser quelques problèmes! Slash à la fin...

**Note de l'auteur** : Gros délire d'une solitaire; soyez indulgents!

* * *

Draco s'endormit avec difficulté, nerveusement, le ventre noué, et le crâne endolori par des maux de tête incessants.

Soudain, il se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueur perlant ses abdominaux. Il se leva, non sans difficulté et marcha, ou plutôt tituba jusqu'aux toilettes, sentant son dîner remonter dangereusement. Arrivé à la cuvette, il s'agenouilla, en se massacrant le menton (eh oui, c'est haut, une cuvette… !) et commença à cracher. Il cracha doucement, un filet de bave pendu aux lèvres. Puis, tout à coup, il dégurgita tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Ses boyaux prêts à être éjectés restèrent finalement à l'intérieur du corps. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, dégoûté par son propre vomi. Il tâtonna les toilettes à la recherche d'une éventuelle chasse d'eau. Ca y est, chasse d'eau trouvée ! Ultime étape : appuyer. : Draco utilisa donc ses dernières forces pour appuyer sur le fameux bouton. L'action réalisée, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Draco posa douloureusement la tête sur la cuvette. Mais il sentit une puissante aspiration provenant du siège. Il se retint donc aux bord de celui-ci, mais eu la désagréable impression qu'on lui arrachait la tête. C'est alors qu'il lâcha prise pour remettre une mèche rebelle à sa place ; son corps tout entier (heureusement, vous imaginez du Draco en morceaux ?) plongea de lui-même dans la cuvette ! Le blond ferma les yeux et commença à crier, mais aucun son n'en sortait, il sentit l'eau des chiottes couler dans sa gorge. Il se sentait mourir. Allait-il mourir ?

Peu de temps après, son corps flottait à la surface d'une mare, tel un mollusque. Il émergea de son micro-coma pour enfin réaliser où il était. Une mare ? Pourquoi une mare ? Mais ? Que se passait-il ? Il était soudainement attiré vers le fond. NON ! hors de question de recommencer ce massacre aquatique ! C'est pourquoi Draco sortit en hâte du bassin et fonça vers un arbre quelconque pour s'y asseoir. Mais dès qu'il s'adossa au végétal, le feuillu se mit à gigoter follement et à produire des « smurlf ». Draco, épouvanté, recula précipitamment et se leva difficilement pour finalement se mettre à courir. Essoufflé, il fit une pause. Un jeune homme à casquette surgit tout à coup d'un buisson. Il était accompagné d'un…d'un… machin jaune à joues rouges… Qu'est-ce ? Le garçon en question s'approcha du blond et demanda :

« Ca va ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, quel crétin, ce gosse à jouer avec des animaux bizarres et portant une casquette ridicule.

« Je m'appelle Sacha ! »

Cool… Et alors ?

« Et toi ? »

Draco ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pointer du doigt l'animal jaune en demandant :

« C'est quoi, _ça _? »

L'animal en question semblait comprendre ce qu'il disait ! Incroyable ! C'est encore mieux qu'un hiboux !

« _CA _! Mais… Enfin… C'est un Pokémon !

Un _quoi _! demanda Draco soulevant un sourcil, signe de non compréhension.

Un POKEMON ! tu ne connais pas !

Non, ce sont d'étrange créatures ! Et… c'est moche ! »

L'animal jaune cria un « PIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » avant de lui envoyer une attaque électrocutant le blond jusqu'à griller ses nombreux spermatozoïdes.

« Ooooh ! Désolé ! Vraiment, je suis totalement désolé ! »Cria Sacha, paniqué.

Draco s'en alla, la haine dans le cœur d'avoir cheveux carbonisés.

Après avoir réajuster ses beaux cheveux dorés, il prit un caillou et le lança contre un arbre, histoire de vérifier que c'était bien un végétal. L'arbre ne réagit pas, c'est pourquoi Draco s'adossa contre lui.

Tout à coup, un canard grassouillet et jaune s'approcha et lança un :

« Psykokwaaak ! »

Draco le regarda, étonné. Il entendit son ventre gronder. Le canard aussi, apparemment, puisqu'il fixait la source du bruit. Draco fit des aller-retour de regard entre son ventre et le volatile.

Quelques temps plus tard, Draco avait cuit et mangé l'oiseau. Mais bientôt, il sentit ses paupières se fermer. Et il entra le « mode repos ».

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, il aperçu une espèce de renard avec une queue plus longue que lui (pas de mauvais jeu de mots). Draco se leva avec gaucherie pour clopiner vers le fameux renard. Il tendit la main pour caresser la fourrure de l'animal qui avait l'air si douce. Mais le renard à queue longue tourna vivement la tête se qui provoqua un sursaut de la part de notre cher blond.

Soudain, une jeune fille apparu de derrière un arbre (elle pissait ?). Elle n'était pas extraordinaire mais il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait… Peut-être ses yeux verts, si profonds…Elle était brune, pas trop grande, pas trop petite. Elle portait une espèce de jupe-short qui laisser voir ses jambes fines. La jeune fille avait une certaine grâce. Draco ne put bouger. L'adolescente, qui ne devait pas être plus vieille que le blond, s'approcha de lui pour le saluer.

* * *

Voilà! me connaissant, vous vous doutez bien que je n'écris pas beaucoup! Mais...bien sûr que je le fais exprès... u.u


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartiennent. Je les emprunte juste pour leur affliger mes plus « sombres » loisirs ! niark !niark !

Rating : K+ T (ça fait KT...--) slash sous entendu

Résumé: Dix ans après le combat final entre Voldemort et Harry… L'Histoire "émouvante" des personnages euh…on va dire "principaux"…! Slash et du grand et gras n'importe quoi !

**POKEMAGIC CHAP 2**

Draco ne s'aperçu pas tout de suite qu'il avait la bouche ouverte. La jeune fille s'arrêta net en voyant le filet de bave s'écouler doucement de la bouche du blond (spectacle rare). Quelques secondes plus tard, il le découvrit avec stupeur et gêne. Il ravala sa bave et replongea son regard d'acier dans les yeux d'un vert émeraude de la brune. Celle-ci se remit à avancer vers lui. Draco sentit son cœur accélérer soudainement. Comment se fait-ce ? Jamais il n'avait ressentit une chose aussi douloureuse ! C'était si désagréable cette pression dans le cœur ! Normalement, c'était lui qui faisait subir ce genre de sentiment aux filles de Poudlard (ooh ! le coureur de jupooooons !) ! Mais là, c'était à son tour de tester cette sensation étrange ; Le Stress au plus profond de l'organe principal . Au bout d'un moment, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou d'attendre qu'elle se bouge plus. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait du sur place : Quelle lenteur ! C'est pourquoi, Draco se déplaça tant bien que mal vers elle. Le premier pas fut catastrophique, le deuxième était un peu mieux et enfin, à partir du troisième, il marcha comme il avait toujours fait ; SENSUELLEMENT !

Une fois arrivé (genre il y a 5km entre eux deux) près de la jeune fille, Draco lui sourit de son sourire ravageur. Bizarrement, elle ne réagit pas comme prévu. Elle aurait du s'évanouir de bonheur, d'essayer de sauter au cou de Draco, de tomber à ses pieds, de lui baiser les mains, d'ouvrir son chemisier pour faire en sorte que le blond ait une belle vue, de soulever sa jupe, ou encore, de se déshabiller entièrement, prête à se faire dépuceler ! Mais, étrangement, la brune n'eut aucune de ces réactions de fantasme ; Elle lui sourit. C'était un beau sourire, un sourire doux, frais, innocent.

« Salut. Dit-elle

-Salut. Dit-il (comme c'est original)

-Je m'appelle Aya. Et toi ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton léger

-Moi ? Tu ne me connais pas ?!

-Crois-tu vraiment que, si je te connaissais, je te poserai cette question ? répliqua-t-elle d'un air moqueur

-Sincèrement, oui. Juste pour avoir le privilège d'entendre mon prénom sortir de ma bouche.

-Non, c'est sûr, je ne t'ai jamais vu ici, je ne fais jamais deux fois la même erreur.

-Huh ? »

Et elle parti avec le renard beige. Draco resta figé. Et, brutalement, il se rendit compte qu'elle partait, non pas au septième ciel, mais vers la forêt. Alors, il se précipita pour la rattraper. Il lui prit ensuite le bras. Elle se retourna, le dégoût dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?! cria-t-elle

-Eh ! Calme-toi ! Je veux juste continuer notre discussion !

-Eh bien pas moi. Tu n'as cas parler tout seul, vu la taille de ton ego, tu pourrais bien parler des heures de toi-même. Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille, je dois aller entraîner mes Pokémon ! »

Et elle se dégagea de son empoigne et repartit. Draco n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de se faire rejeter par une fille comme ça (même Granger avait succombé). Et puis, c'est quoi, un… « Pokémon » ? Il leva sa baguette magique et murmura un sort. Tout à coup, des vingtaines fleurs mauves entouraient Aya, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait. Et le blond lui demanda :

« Alors ? qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de ces fleurs ? »

Elle se retourna et le fixa dans les yeux avant de dire :

« Tu déconnes, ou quoi ?! Je sais bien que c'est l'œuvre d'un Chetiflor ! »

Un quoi ? Mais ! Mais ! Non ! C'était LUI qui avait fait apparaître, vous en êtes témoin !

Il leva encore sa baguette et murmura un autre sort. Et Aya se retrouva dans une énorme bulle de savon qui, maintenant, flottait dans les airs. Elle se tourna et se retourna pour essayer de voir si un quelconque nouveau pokémon était dans les parages (eh oui, maintenant, il doit avoir, quoi, je dirai quelques millions de pokémon… et dire que j'en suis toujours aux 150 premiers…) et ne vit seulement qu'un Draco avec un air suffisant sur le visage. Il voulait vraiment l'énerver, çuila ! L'adolescent avançait lentement vers la bulle qui contenait une jeune fille brune aux yeux verts. Il tendit sa baguette et éclata la bubulle qui laissa tomber Aya. Celle ci ne prit même pas la peine de se relever, elle leva les yeux vers Draco. Celui-ci, devant le regard féminin interrogatif, dit :

« Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy. Je suis sorcier. »

Il tendit sa main pour aider Aya à se relever. Mais celle-ci l'ignora et se releva seule. Elle appela son « Pokémon » et regarda fixement Draco.

« Sorcier, hein ? Je crois plutôt que t'as éduqué un Carapuce pour faire ce genre de bulles.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est quoi, un Carapuce ? interrogea-t-il.

-Pardon ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Mais enfin, c'est un Pokémon eau ! s'écria-t-elle de manière évidente.

-Un…Pokémon ? répéta-t-il en grimaçant.

-Non… Arrête, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est un Pokémon ?!

-Je suis à regret de te dire que j'ignore ce qu'est un Pokémon…

-T'es vraiment plus nul que je ne le pensais, alors ! »

Pas habitué à ce genre de propos, il resta sans voix. Savait-elle à qui elle s'adressait, au moins ?

Voyant le visage incrédule de Draco, Aya prit son bras et l'entraîna vers un sentier où ils marchèrent pendant plus d'un quart d'heure.

« Mais où m'emmènes-tu ? s'écria-t-il.

-On va aller voir le Professeur Chen.

-Le Professeur Chaîne ? Et ses associés, je suppose que c'est Mr Boulon et Mme Vis ?!

-T'es con, ou tu l'fait exprès, là ? Le Professeur Chen est un des plus grands chercheurs de Pokémon de notre génération. Il pourra m'expliquer le fait qu'il y ait de gens comme toi qui ne connaissent pas les Pokémon. »

Ils arrivèrent au Laboratoire et Aya entra sans même frapper en traînant un Draco refusant d'avancer.

« Alleeeeez ! Espèce de gros boulet ! »

Le Professeur Chen, alerté par ces cris sorti de son bureau pour voir ce qui se passait.

« Que se passe-t-il donc, ici ? Que fais-tu ici, Aya ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Professeur ! Il s'obstine à penser qu'il ne connaît pas les Pokémon !

-Lâche-moi, sale furie ! cria l'intéressé en question.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, venez dans mon bureau, vous faites un peu trop de bruits, les chercheurs ne vont pas tarder à se plaindre. »

Ils entrèrent un à un, cependant, Aya, qui tenait fermement le poigné de Draco eut du mal à le faire entrer ; Il s'était agrippé aux rebords de la portes en criant que si elle voulait son corps elle pouvait le faire de façon plus romantique.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et Draco termina par se retrouver enliassé par un Bulbuzarre. La haine dans le cœur, Draco refusa catégoriquement de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

« Il dit aussi qu'il est un sorcier ! dévoila Aya au Professeur Chen.

-Vraiment ? J'ai lu plusieurs livres à leur sujet.

-On croirait entendre Granger… grommela-t-il.

-Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Aya.

-Rien.

-Eh bien, si tu es vraiment sorcier, tu dois bien avoir une baguette magique, cet espèce de bâton, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea le Professeur Chen.

-CET ESPECE DE BÂTON ?! Comment oses-tu, Moldu ?!

-Hmm… Moui, il vient sûrement d'un royaume magique, le terme Moldu n'est pas utiliser ailleurs. Confirma le Professeur.

-Mais bien entendu que je suis sorcier ! »

Il sorti (tant bien que mal) sa baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort ; Et Aya se retrouva en nuisette.

« Mais… Que… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai habillé ainsi. Répondit fièrement Draco.

-Mais ! Enlève-lui ces vêtements indécents ! s'écria le Professeur Chen.

-ricanement Vous dites ça, mais on voit bien que vous vous rincez bien l'œil ! »

D'un autre coup de baguette magique, la nuisette disparu pour laisser Aya nue comme un ver. Et cria et se recroquevilla sur elle-même pour essayer vainement de cacher son corps. Cependant, Draco eut le temps d'apercevoir une cicatrice en forme d'éclair entre ses deux seins, étrangement familière…

* * *

Et voilà le second volet de toutes ces merveilleuses aventures! Va falloir faire encore quelques recherches sur les Pokémon, maintenant... 


End file.
